


Drabble about DS2 Animation (and Games)

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Silly, whatever
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 并不好笑的梗，很蠢，动画ver.主，有游戏相关混杂





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想到哪里写到哪里，也可以算已经完结系列（x

恶魔召唤所需要的（之一）

大地召唤失败（again）

大地：啊啊啊为什么我的恶魔都这么弱！

新田：志岛君，不要紧了，还有我，我的……

大地：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！连新田同学都比我强！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

响希（在角落里的心里话）：

> _大地肯定没好好看说明书都已经告诉他拍卖系统是和自己等级挂钩的，不抢人恶魔头不积极组队，刷低级怪也不上怎么可能把等级堆高！光是在后勤搬治疗包是不会涨经验值的！！！_

响希走到了大地身边：大地别担心，我们肯定一起行动，不要紧的。

> _一起行动的时候一定要捡漏多刷怪升级啊大地！我只能帮到你这里了！_


	2. Chapter 2

恶魔召唤所需要的（之二）

大和vs.Alcor最后

大和：既然你的召唤app是根据持有者的能力的判断，那么……

Alcor：打倒了最后的北斗七星的你所能召唤出来的恶魔，恐怕——等等，我设计的明明是拍卖，你最近才参加战斗的吧？怎么可能有足够的筹码来竞拍Lv.60以上的恶魔？难道是系统漏洞……？不可能的，明明只能从阿卡夏层向下干涉，这里是没有办法逆行向上。不，不过是大和，毕竟是曾经的光辉之人，没有什么不可能的。啊，不愧是大和！

大和（冷淡）：响希第五天的时候分给我了一些，用来拍下这些绰绰有余了。

Alcor：……我就说我的系统不会有问题的！

大和：停顿很可疑


	3. Chapter 3

恶魔能力碎碎念（之一）

响希：出来吧，白虎！

白虎：嗷！！！！！

响希：上吧，白虎！

白虎：嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！！！！！

响希：白虎……自带双重攻击力属性才对，为什么你而用雷？……等等我不记得在拍卖行买过你……还有，现在是冰淇淋，明明只是刚出新手村的设定……嗯，哪里似乎不太对

白虎：嗷呜~~~~（明明是■■■■■■居然不记得了……果然是脆弱的人类）

响希：……白虎你知道些什么都给我从实招来！

白虎：嗷嗷嗷嗷？？？！！！（完蛋了我忘记这家伙听得懂了？？？！！！！）

响希：别废话了快点讲！

白虎只来得及发出“Ah”的一声就消失在了白光里。

响希：……


	4. Chapter 4

恶魔能力碎碎念（之二）

响希：我记得只能在开战前调整恶魔技能，对吧？

Alcor：不愧是光辉者，对系统非常熟悉呢

响希：所以，我说的 **对** 吗？

Alcor：对，对的，完全没错！

响希：但是，为什么大和能随随便便修改地狱犬的技能呢？

Alcor：……是啊，为什么呢？

响希：提问的人是我吧？

Alcor：突然想起来有事，下次再见吧光辉者，拜拜~

响希：……算了直接去问大和还比较快


End file.
